Calibrating a vehicle transmission optimizes ride comfort, performance, and fuel efficiency of a vehicle. Calibration of an automatic transmission of a vehicle requires adjusting parameters such as gear shift times, shift schedules, etc., of the transmission to achieve smooth transmission operation, fuel efficiency etc. Generally, during normal driving conditions, a transmission is calibrated with emphasis on smooth transmission operation to enhance ride comfort. Often, fuel efficiency is sacrificed to achieve smooth transmission operation.
On rough roads, however, the magnitude of vibrations experienced by a vehicle occupant due to the roughness of the road can be significantly higher than the magnitude of vibrations caused by a transmission that is calibrated for optimum fuel efficiency. Therefore, when the road conditions are rough, the emphasis on smooth transmission operation in calibrating a transmission is less important.